Finding us
by Holly wolf lover
Summary: The story of the awkward development of feelings between two partners. Nalu
1. Letters for Lucy

AN: before this got HACKED AND DELETED! I had 795 views, 69 votes and 20 comments. Hopefully I'll get those back! Plz help me! Hope you like it. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* I stood there speechless as I held the envelope that was sticking in my apartment door. I felt a tear fall down my check. I started reading he the letter over to make sure I didn't imagine it. The letter read *~dear Lucy, I'm Sorry to inform you that Mrs. Witued, the owner of the building has passed away. The new owner is making the building in to a new store. You are to leave this building, permanently. You have 3 days to pack and move. Thank you~* I have to move? But where? 3 days? I can't find a new apartment in that time! I felt another tear go down my face. Why am I crying? Is it cause of the nice owners death? Me being kicked out? The stress of finding a new house? I'm sad, stressed and overwhelmed. I whipped the tears away. I set the small white envelope on my desk with the letter. I sat on my bed and stared down at my feet. With a loud sigh I fell onto my side and laid down. I slowly dosed off. "hey? Hey Lucy?" I flinched at the touch of someone poke my shoulder. I realized it was just Natsu. I sat up, I looked up and saw happy sitting on the edge of my chair. I was kinda glad to see both of them but... "How the hell did you guys get into my apartment!" I stood up and pushed Happy off my bed. "You left your window open" happy smiled and pointed "That dosnt mean you can climb in to my room!" I suddenly got very light headed, I leaned a hand on my bed and felt my forehead. "Are you ok?" Natsu hand was still on my shoulder. I shook his hand off. "You don't look so good," Natsu picked up happy and set him on his head. "Yeah I'm fine," I hoped he wouldn't hear the tone in my voice that meant I was lying. He had always been able the slightest crack in my voice when I lied. "Are you sure? You didn't seem fine," Natsu put his hands in his pockets "What do you mean I didn't seem fine? I was sleeping," was I acting off last time I saw him? I mean I he just woke me up what could I have done to look upset. "It's just that...you were crying in your sleep," I was crying in my sleep? I felt my face and felt two wet cheeks from a few tears. I used my sleeves to whip my eyes "oh, it's nothing. You wouldn't care anyway," I tried to smile Natsu's face got tight. He took a few steps closer. He grabbed my wrist and moved his face closer. Held up my hand and pointed to my fairy tail emblem. "you see this? This means where family, I care about anything that makes you cry" he looked me right in the eyes, "and cause were partners that means no secrets!" I nodded to him. I dropped my hand forcefully. He turned around and sat down at my desk. Silence filled the air. I shifted awkwardly. Natsu started looking around. "Hm? What's this? You got a letter? From who? " I sighed at how easily he forgot what he was mad about. He picked up only piece of paper sitting on my desk. I couldn't let Natsu or anyone read it. "no-no-no!" I practically tackled Natsu out of the way and ripped the letter out of his lose grip. "Don't touch that!" I held it to my chest. "Why can't I see it?" Natsu stood up and happy was no longer on his pink spiky hair. "She is hiding something," happy stood up on the desk chair "Shut up you damn cat!" I hissed. "What are you hiding Lucy?" Natsu reached his hand out,"I thought we had no secrets," he jerked for the letter. I dodged his hand and turned my back to him and held the letter as far away as possible. "Lucy! Give me the letter!" he leaned over me and reached over my shoulders. His finger tips just touched the letter. "No don't touch it!" I yelled. Natsu leaned hard agents my back and caused me to fall over onto my stomach. Natsu had also lose balance. He landed right on top of me I slid my arms in under me against my chest and the floor. "Lucy, why are you being so difficult," he sat up still sitting on me. I tried to kick my legs but him sitting on my butt and his legs on each side of me had me immobilized. He started pulling my arms out from under me. I know Natsu is stronger than me. I could feel him pulling at arms back with no trouble at all, but I was pushing against him anyway. Right before my arms were going to be fully out from under me I shoved the letter into my shirt, under my bra. He tugged one last time and my arms came out from under me my took my wrists and looked into my hands "What you do with it," he dropped my hands. I let out a small laugh. "It's somewhere you can never go," I smirked. I turned my head do I could see Natsu in the corner of my eye. The smirk still on my face. "I didn't want to have to do this," Natsu shrugged. Happy jumped off the chair and walked do to my feet. "Oh really like what?" I asked the pink haired teen. All he did was smile. He grabbed my hands and pinned them under his knees. I then realized exactly what he was going to to. The smile on my face vanished. "No, you wouldn't," I started squirming around. "Natsu get off me!" Natsu and Happy started tickling me at the same time. Happy was tickling my feet with his wings and Natsu started tickling under my arms and my sides. Laughter was forced out of my mouth. This wasn't the fist time Natsu used tickling to get me to spill something. He is the only person in the world that knows where I'm really ticklish. I let out gasps of air and was able to spit out a few words. "stop!" laugh "Natsu!" laugh "get" laugh "off" I lifted my feet off the ground and started kicking the back of natsu's back with my heels. My ribs hurt from all the laughing. My kicks were doing nothing. I started squirming more, leaning from left to right. I leaned so much onto my side I was able to get one of Natsu's knees up in the air and free a hand. I used my free hand to launch my self up as Natsu was still unbalanced. I ran to the nearest room, in hopes to get away. "Hey get back here!" Natsu stood and ran after me. I whipped myself around and slammed the door right at the last second. I heard Natsu's hands slam into the door to stop himself running. I looked around to see what room I had ran into. Out of all the rooms I had I ran into the closet. I stomped my foot in frustration. Damn it! "Lucy I'm not leaving until you come out!" He called through the door. I was cramped in that small closet. I wouldn't be able to sit down in was so small. I couldn't stand there all night. "Ok fine you win Natsu," I unlocked the door and opened it. Natsu was standing there with his big victory grin on him face. I reached into my bra and pulled out the letter an handed it to him. He read it surprisingly quickly. He face fell not in worry or sadness but in disappointment. "You kept this from me? You having to move?" He looked at the ground then back up at me. "If your keeping something so simple an unimportant as this how do I know your not hiding other things from me?" He dropped the letter on the desk behind him. I opened my mouth but I didn't know what to say. Why had I wanted to keep it from Natsu? "I guess I just didn't want to be a bother..." That was my best answer. I didn't want anyone worrying about me anymore than they already do. I knew I could find a new place and move soon. Sure I might have probably be homeless for a few days before getting a place and the stress might have been much, but it was my problem I didn't think they needed to have too. Now seeing Natsu's face, the pain in it, seemed worse than not telling him. I didn't realize how upset he would be. "I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone worrying about me... I didn't want to be selfish and burden anyone with my problems," I felt some tears go down my cheek, I quickly wiped them away with my wrist. I was startled by to hands wrapping around me. "Your not beefing selfish by telling us your problems. Especially me! You can tell me anything. I want to know your problems, I want you to talk to me," he hugged me tight. I don't know what it was but being in Natsu's arms felt...right and safe. I never wanted to move. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and shoulder. I moved my arms out from between us and hugged him back. I don't know how long we stayed like that. I didn't care. Natsu leaned back and smiled at me. "Great! Now you can come live with me!" He turned and pulled my suitcase from under my bed and plopped it down, "get packed," he rested his hands on his hips still smiling. "What?! Live with you? Oh no, I don't think so," I was almost disappointed at what I said. Wait, why do I want to live with him. Why do I want to say yes so easily. "Come on Luce, we're partners, right? Plus, you don't have many options do you?... Oh and you won't need rent!" He walked over and grabbed my wrist. "Come on let's go!" He tugged me toward my suit case. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe living with him wouldn't be so bad...maybe 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。 One again! Plz Comment Vote And follow 


	2. First Aid

_ AN: Here is the second chapter! My dog just broke the glass on my IPad a while ago, then I found out my account was hacked and my stories were deleted. Tonight sucks Lift my spirits by voting! Sadly I don't own FairyTail ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── Lucy POV "Natsu! Slow down!" "But Luce! I'm so close!" "I can't take it anymore!" (AN: you dirty minded people! xD) I chased after Natsu, while I was pulling my 2 large suit cases and a small purse like bag. "Oh come on Luce! Your to slow," he stopped and waited for me then took one of my suit cases from my hand and started running again. I sighed as I stood watching his dust cloud vanish. "You llllllike him" a certain cat said while flying over me. "Damn it! Shut up, cat!" I yelled at Happy as he flew away from me in fear. I continued walking until I saw Natsu smiling in front of his house "What took you so long, Luce," he ran up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. I felt my heart speed up and my face get hotter. I ignored the strange feeling I had in my stomach and excused it as a sign of hunger. He opened the door and dragged me in. He dragged me so fast then when he stopped I stumbled to the ground. As I fell I expected to fall into some clothing pile or some mess Natsu would have laying around. I was surprised when my head actually hit the hard wood floor. Which meant... He had kept the place clean! Yay. "Lucy!" Natsu kneeled down to me and helped me sit up. He cupped my head in his hands and brushed his thumb over the bump I had on my head. "Gods Lucy, you fell really hard. You forehead is bleeding," he continued holding my head while Happy searched for a first aid kit. "I kinda wish you had a mess on your floor now," I smiled Natsu lowered his head to look at me. "Why?" He asked still holding my head. "I wouldn't have hit the hard wood floor then..." I drifted off at the end of my sentence when I looked at Natsu. His face was only centimeters away from mine. Our noses were practically touching. I felt like I was in a scene from one of my romance books. Where the knight held the princesses cheeks while staring into each others eyes only a small space between their faces. Before they kissed passionately. For some reason I didn't like the Idea of a knight holding my face staring into my eyes, then kissing me. No, I didn't want a knight anymore. I wanted a dragon, and he was right in front of me. My eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. I wanted nothing more than for the space in between up to be gone. I wanted to feel the heat of the dragon. That's when I realized Nastu wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring at my lips too. I felt my ego boost, knowing he was thinking the same thing. I hesitantly bite my lip to see his reaction. I saw him take a gulp watching my actions. That's when the space between us got smaller... And smaller And smaller... Our noses were touching and I could feel is breath on my lips. His lips were only millimeters away from mine. I looked at his onyx eyes to see he was staring right back at me. I wanted nothing more but to feel his lips. My eyes started to flutter close waiting for him to lean in and seal the gap between us. One more move And I will be able to feel his lips A little closer I could feel his lips brush against my slightly and hesitantly. "HEY! I found the first aid kit!" A cat called from the bathroom. My eyes snapped open, wide. Natsu did the same thing, his eyes snapped open an he leaned back. That's when reality hit me. I had wanted Natsu to kiss me... *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* How was it? I will post the next chapter REALLY soon. I almost have it finished :) Please! Comment Like Vote Follow Thank you! 


	3. Picture Frames

AN: here is chapter three! Hope you enjoy Don't own Fairy Tail ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ Everything ran through my head again. The knight and the dragon thing, his breath on my lips, an his warm large hands cupping my face. I thought and did all of that with...Natsu...NATSU?! Oh no... No, no, no...Natsu? Why Natsu? He is my partner, my best friend, my Baka...oh no... And now he was my room mate. Not even living with him for 5 minutes and this happens?! I sat there still thinking while the cat seemed to take his sweet time coming with the first aid. I stared at the ground avoiding Natsu's face. I knew my face was red and steaming. By this time I felt the blood starting to run down my fore head. "Here you go," Happy handed the first aid kit to Natsu. "Thanks Happy," Natsu kneeled down to me again. I continued staring at the ground while he searched through the kit. Natsu leaned up to get a better angle on my forehead. That's when I had no choice but to stare at his exposed chest. I was able to see his perfectly made out abs through his thin vest. I forced my hands to stay at my side and resist all temptation to run my fingers over his chest and abs. While Natsu patched up my forehead Happy instructed me on where I could put my stuff and what bathroom to use. "Lucy, the bathroom you can use is down the hall from Natsu's bedroom, and right across from it is where you can put your stuff. It was a old storage closet but we cleaned it out and fixed it for you. Except it doesn't have bed in there yet, so you will have to sleep on the couch," Happy said while flying over Natsu who was putting the first aid kit away. "Thanks, Happy" I looked up and smiled at him. That's when I quickly made accidental eye contact with Natsu. It was like my heart stopped for the moment I had eye contact with Natsu. I looked away quickly and opened my mouth to say something...but what? I have no idea. "I...I-I'll un pack later... I think I have a head ache," I stood up and quickly grabbed my purse and dashed to the room Happy told me about. "Wait Lu-" I cut Natsu off by slamming the door. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor against it. I tossed my bag across the small room. I rested my elbows on my knees and took a deep breath in and out. I looked at the room Happy and Nastu had prepared for me. You could tell it was a old storage room, but they cleaned it up and put a few shelfs in and a dresser. I smiled at the effort they put into it I continued looking around. It was small, but cozy. It was a small rectangular shape. It had a small dresser with a mirror over it, and a few shelfs on the opposite wall. Knocks on the door disrupted the silence in the room. "Lucy? Are you ok? Can I come in?" Natsu's voice called through the door. I wanted to see him, but I was to embarrassed on doing that. Fear shot through me. What if he was going to apologize for what happened? What if he wanted to forget about it? Maybe he likes someone else. Oh gods...Why am I thinking all of these 'What if's'. ... What if I love Natsu? "Lucy?" He knocked agian. "Not right now Natsu... I-i think I have a head ache," I called back. I heard him take a small sigh. "Well, when you want to come out Happy and I have dinner for you," I heard him walk away. That's when I noticed small things were placed around the room. Picture frames. I walked over to the dresser an picked up one of the three picture frames on it. It was the smallest one out of them. I looked over the photos in it. It was Levy and I. We both had a big grin on our face. My arm was around her shoulder and her arm was around my waist. Our cheeks were touching from how close we were. I set it down and picked up the next one it was a rectangle and it was a little bit bigger than the other one. It was Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu and I. I remembered taking that photo. Erza had a slight smile on her face as she held Gray in a death grip to get him in the picture. I stood next to Erza with I simple smile and Natsu posing with his big grin while happy floated over him. I let a small giggle out as I examined the photos before putting it down and looking at the last one. My breath got caught in my chest as I looked at the last one. It was the biggest one. Black square frame, like the rest, but something was engraved in the wood. On the top: To my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia On the bottom: forever It was a photo of Natsu and I. He was hugging me from behind. His arm was dangling over my neck. The other one was in a fist up in the air. I held onto Natsu's arm that was around my neck and the other held up like Natsu's. I stood there staring at the word 'Best friends'. I don't know why but that word hurt. It didn't seem right. I knew why too. Then my eyes looked toward the word 'forever' and the hurt I felt from the other word seemed to disappear. "Lucy?" A voice called from behind me. It startled me. Actually scared the crap out of me. I jumped, dropping the photo onto the dresser and slamming my knee into a drawer. "Oww," I hissed holding on to my knee while turning around to face Natsu. He chuckled at me with his hand awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer, so I let myself in. Your foods gonna get cold soon. That or Happy is going to eat it," he dropped his hand to is side. I looked up at him from my knee I had been examining. Natsu looked...different. He wasn't wearing his normal clothing anymore? He was wearing a black beanie hat with his hair pulled back in it. Blue jeans with black converse, and a t-shirt with some band on it and a plaid button down shirt over it. The last touch was his scarf he was using as a belt. I guess I was staring at him for a while because he looked down and started brushing him self off, like I saw something on him. "What? Did I get food on myself or something?" He looked back up at me. I felt my face get a little pink when I made eye contact with him again. "N-no. You just... Look different," I stood up straight and got a better look at him. He looked dumbfounded at me. I took her time walking a circle around him and even checking the back of his neck for his scar to make sure it was really him. "Lucy?" Natsu chuckled as I examined him. I took a few steps away from him before placing my hands on my hips. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked. He looked down and pulled at the shirt. "Why? Do I look stupid?" He continued looking at his clothing. "No. I mean I like it and all...it's just not...normal for you," I tilted my head a bit. "Yeah, I started dressing different when I go out on my own. If I'm bored and just wanna walk around town," he put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Ok...why do you need a change of wardrobe to go for a walk?" I asked crossing my arms. "So the towns people don't recognize me. If the recognized me they always talk to me. Either to ask about my magic or yell at me because of it," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He started walking out of my small room so I followed him to the main part of the house. "So your gonna go out...with happy?" We walked down a small hallway that lead to the living and kitchen area. "That was the plan," Natsu didn't finish his sentence when he saw Happy in a fish coma on the couch. "Looks like your partner fell asleep..." I giggled at the cute cat. The I felt bad knowing Natsu was gonna go walking around town by himself. I didn't know if I had enough courage to be alone with him again after what happened. "I'm still gonna go out. I want the fresh air." He headed for the door then stoped and turned around, " you can come if you want." Natsu had a bit of pink blush on his cheeks. I think he was thinking the same thing I was. Should I go? Or is it gonna be to awkward? I don't want him to be alone tho. Plus, what will I do here by my self? "If you wanna come find me," guess I took to long to answer cause Natsu was out the door already. Shit! He's gonna think I don't want to be by him. He's gonna think I didn't like where it was going before. Yet if I go what's gonna happen? Are we gonna stay partners and bestfriends or in the future will I lose those relationships...ahh screw it. "Natsu! WAIT UP!" I called running out the door with my jacket. I ran and caught up with Natsu. "Maybe some fresh air would be nice," I panted next to him smiling. All he did was smile back. I'm scared and exited to see what's gonna happen next... (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Help me get everything back up! Comment Message Follow Vote! _ 


	4. Walking On The Rail

Don't own Fairy Tail Find me on Wattpad as AxNutellaxTurtle ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ Lucy POV Natsu and I had been walking around for a while. The cold air of winter brushed my cheeks. We started walking in silence and awkwardness, but that slowly eased. I can't remember who started the conversation or how we got on the subject of his hair. "My hair isn't pink! It's a manly salmon," Me said annoyed while pulling his hat down more. I couldn't stop laugh. I'm not sure why but it. Just struck me as funny. Big brave Natsu with pink hair. "Cause calling it salmon makes it more intimidating," I said sarcastically while I was able to catch my breath and talk. "Stop making fun of me it's not fair," Natsu whined. "Ok,ok," I ran in front of him and faced him, "here you make fun of one thing about me make it fair," I twirled around in front of him. He looked over me which I slivered at. I watched his eyes gaze over me. " I-I can't. You'd get mad," he said with a hint of pink in his cheeks. "Anything. I won't get mad I promise," I nodded at him. He looked around in hopes to change the subject. Finally he sighed and finally motioned his finger toward my chest. I looked down at my large chest and back at Natsu who was looking away blushing. I giggled a bit at his expression. I refused to call him a perv or kick him...hard. I hugged me chest and turned a bit, "at least I accept my large chest, unlike someone who denies his pink hair. He looked back at me and smirked. "Ok fine. It's pink...but a manly pink," he held his hands up in defeat before smiling at me and continuing our walk. We started walking by me old apartment which was being remodeled. I jumped onto the rail I always walked on and placed my hand on Natsu's shoulder so I wouldn't fall. I gazed up at the stars that had come out. They were beautiful. Especially on the water. "I miss that place," Natsu sighed looking up at my old window. "I know...me too" I joined his gaze at my window. I did miss him always breaking into my house. I'll have to find a new reason to yell at him. Oh well, I'll find something to yell at him for, maybe his clothes he leaves everywhere. You know he never really had a good reason for breaking into my house...or sleeping in my bed. He has a perfectly good one at his place. "Natsu?" I asked him while watching my step on the rail. I still had my hand resting on his shoulder. "Hm?" He turned his head slightly toward me. I was able to see his breath "Why did you always break into my house? You never did give me a good answer," I wondered what his answer was gonna be. Probably something stupid, like 'I like your food'. "Umm well...I guess it's cause-" he was interrupted by my foot slipping off the rail. I let out a small cry as I started falling toward the water. I braised myself for the cold liquid to hit my body. "Lucy!" That was the last thing I heard before the water welcomed me. I hit the thin layer on ice that covered the river. I easily broke through it, but with much pain to my side. Then the water welcomed a thousand times colder that I expected. I could feel it stinging my skin. The iciness seeped into my core. I was cold inside and out. The currant pulled me down. I couldn't swim to the top. I forced my way up in need of air, but I couldn't break the surface. Ice. I pounded my fist on it but it would crack. My vision started going blurry, my lungs burned. The last thing I saw was a flash of crimson red. A moving wave of red and gold. The last bit of air I had made its way out of my mouth. My eyes fell close. My body went limp. I slowly sank. My eyes cracked open one last time. I couldn't make out the figure. The last thing I saw was a hand reaching for me. 。・゜・(ノД')・゜・。 I sorry it's short! I PROMISE the forth chapter will be long! Promise! The only reason it's short is cause I needed to leave it on a cliff hanger xD hope you liked it! Don't forget! Follow Vote Comment! I love you guys! _ 


End file.
